One Week Author's Cut
by Terragon
Summary: The definitive edition of the "One Week" story, originally published between 5/2/07, and 7/18/07, as well as the all new content starting 3/13/08. Mainly featuring Tai, Sora, Matt, TK, and Kari, loosely based on the song "One Week."
1. Chapter 1

Just for the record, and this should be obvious since this is not a Toei show, but I don't own any of the Digimon rights or any of its characters (although I certainly wish I did). The most I can take credit for is the story, but even at that, the song this shares a name with gave a lot of inspiration to the story. Although the time frame for the story isn't just a week, it's inspired by the song, and I couldn't think of a title. And no, I also don't own the rights to "One week." Anyway, onto the story.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**"One Week (Author's Cut)"**

**Chapter one: Tai's dilemma**

It had been five years since Malomyotismon had been defeated. A lot of things had changed since then. Matt and Sora, to Tai's dismay, had grown closer and closer. By this point, Sora was living with Matt, and Tai knew Matt had been considering proposing for a few weeks. It all started on a rainy day, while Tai was outside. He was in a park, sitting on the swings, next to Izzy. Izzy himself had just gone through a rough break up, and considering how Tai felt about Sora, he felt like Izzy was a kindred spirit. The two sat in complete silence, while rain poured down. The two were becoming steadily wetter. Every few minutes Izzy began to try to say something, and just couldn't find the words, so he stopped. After a while, Tai stood up. He turned to look at Izzy.

"Come on Izzy, let's go inside."

"No thanks Tai. I just… I think I'll go home."

Izzy stood up and walked away. Tai stood there for a few minutes, before he went inside himself. He came inside, and saw an extra pair of shoes by the door. He smiled a bit, and just to satisfy his theory, he tried Kari's door. It was locked. Tai shook his head and chuckled, and went to the door and grabbed the shoes. He walked back to Kari's door, and knocked on it. After a moment or two, Kari came to the door looking flustered.

"What's up Tai?" Kari asked, looking around somewhat nervously.

"You might want to keep these in your room unless you want mom to know what you're up to."

Tai handed Kari the shoes, and she looked at them in disbelief.

"Um, thanks." She said awkwardly as she shut the door.

Tai stood by the door just long enough to completely satisfy his curiosity, as he heard Kari say, "T.K., how many times have I told you to bring these in with you so mom doesn't find out?"

Tai shook his head again, and walked into the kitchen. He saw a note from his mom, which he picked up, and began to read.

Tai and Kari,

Something came up with Grandma, and your father and I had to leave. We'll try and be back by Sunday. Tai, if we're late, make sure Kari gets to school on Monday.

Love,

Mom

Tai put the note down, and opened the fridge, but not before he saw a calendar, which had the date circled.

'Friday' Tai thought. 'I've got all weekend to myself. Although I should probably keep an eye on Kari.'

Tai walked back to Kari's room, and knocked on the door. Kari answered, and asked somewhat miffed, "What this time?"

"False alarm Kari, mom and dad won't be back until Sunday at least. We've got all weekend to our selves."

"Um okay, but I'm alone you know."

"Right." Tai looked past Kari, "Oh, and I'd try a new hiding place T.K., I can see you, you know."

Kari's face turned a pinkish red color, as T.K. stepped out from behind a closet door.

"Can I talk to you for a minute T.K.?" Tai asked, and T.K. dejectedly walk out of Kari's room. He walked with Tai into the living room.

"So uh, I guess you're somewhat mad I didn't tell you I was with your sister?" T.K. asked weakly.

"No, and I think everyone knew you and Kari were a couple. I know my parents do. And Matt definitely knows, so it would follow that Sora knows."

T.K. began to blush.

"Oh, and you've got some lipstick on your face." Tai said, not helping T.K.'s color, as he wiped it off as quickly as he could.

"But no, I need to ask a favor."

"Sure, just as long as you don't tell my parents about this." T.K. said.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," Tai said as T.K. sighed a breath of relief, "I think they already know."

T.K.'s blush deepened even more.

"So, uh, what was your favor?" T.K. asked, desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well, my parents asked me to take care of Kari while they were gone," Tai said.

"Let me guess, you want me to leave just to be safe?" T.K. asked sadly, as he began to stand up.

"What? No! I completely trust you with my sister T.K." T.K. looked at Tai surprised, and he sat back down.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you're a trustworthy kid."

"Thanks Tai."

"Yeah, no problem. But I was wondering, if anything came up for me this weekend, could you take care of Kari for me?"

T.K. looked both completely shocked and ecstatic at the same time. He could barely speak.

"Uh, no, well I mean, uh, no problem, uh, that is, not that I'd…" T.K. tried to answer, but Tai just stood up.

"Thanks T.K." Tai said, as he walked off into the kitchen. "I'm sure my sister is already furious for keeping you so long. Go on back to whatever you two were doing. Just one thing T.K."

"Yeah, what is it Tai?" T.K. asked.

"I was hoping I'd have some time yet before becoming an uncle so fi you could…"

"I catch your drift. No problem."

"Thanks T.K."

Tai walked back into the kitchen as T.K. went back to Kari's bedroom, closing the door behind himself. Tai walked over to the phone and was about to call his mom just to check in, and let her know he got her note. While reaching for the phone, he noticed that he had a message. He pressed play.

"Hi, this is Sora calling for Tai. Um, Matt's gone for the weekend and he said I should have a party, so uh, I just wanted to know if you could come. Call me back."

Tai picked up the phone and called Matt's cell phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Matt?"

"Yeah. Who's calling?"

"It's me Tai."

"Oh, hi Tai. Did you get Sora's invitation?"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling. Is it okay with you if I…"

"Tai." Matt interrupted him.

"Yeah Matt?"

"I've been over this. I trust you and Sora. Unless of course you want to give me a reason not to trust you?"

"Uh, no, I just, ya know, wanted to check with you."

"Thanks Tai. It means a lot to me that you'd want to check with me, but it's fine."

"Alright, thanks."

"No problem."

"So, uh, Matt, were are you going?"

"Oh, um, my dad told me about this really good jewelry store in Yokohama, and I've made up my mind. I'll probably be gone until Tuesday."

"Oh. That's…that's really great Matt!"

"Thanks. It's good to know you'll be supporting me."

"Yeah sure, no problem."

Tai hung up the phone, and went over to his couch, which he collapsed on.

'Well Tai', he began to think, 'if I don't tell here by Tuesday, I'll probably never get around to it.'

After a moment of lying on his couch depressed, Tai stood back up.

'Well', he thought, 'I guess this party is as good a time as any.'

He picked up the phone and dialed Sora's number.

"Hey, Sora?"

"Yeah?"

"It's Tai."

"Oh! Hi Tai!"

"Yeah, I just wanted you to know I can come to your party."

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, so what time should I show up?"

"Eight would be good."

Tai looked over at the microwave, which read five thirty.

"So uh, is it a formal party or…"

"No, when I say party, I mean party."

"Alright. And will there be food? Or should I eat now?"

"Well, I made some food, but considering my cooking ability, you might want to eat before coming."

"Don't underestimate yourself Sora. You're an excelent cook."

"Aww, thanks Tai."

"Sure, no problem."

"All right. See you at eight."

"Yeah, no problem."

Tai hung up the phone, and looked at the wall for a moment.

"God, Matt's gonna be pissed about this. I probably should have told him first," Tai found himself saying out loud to himself.

"Well, I'd better get ready for this party."

Tai walked off into his bead room, where he would spend the next hour and a half standing in front of a mirror, trying to determine the best way to tell Sora. He was thoroughly unimpressed with all of his plans.

"Damn." He said to himself when he saw seven on the clock. "I should probably start getting ready to go. And I still don't know what to say." He looked in the mirror sadly, then smiled.

"Well, whatever, I'm Tai Kamiya! I'm sure I'll think of something!"

**End of Chapter one**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Author's note

So for Chapter 1, originally published on May 2nd, 2007, the main revisions were better word use, better punctuation, and better spacing. I think it leaves us with a much smoother chapter 1. Feel free to compare it to the original chapter one posted in the "One Week" story.


	2. Chapter 2

Yes, it's finally here. I realize it is curently in the chapter 2 spot, check my profile for the reason. I hope it blends in with the story. It was, after all, written nearly a year later, and in that time I've really only done script writing, so I'm a little out of practice, but I should have it back soon. It's going to seem a little bit repetitive at the beginning, but just wait, it'll go places. And so, without further ado, since whoever's been waiting has been for over a year…

--

**"One Week (author's cut)"**

**Chapter 8: The Other Sides**

No, it hadn't all been cut and dry. It hadn't all been simple. But Matt had made it such, and now, with every fiber of his being, he regretted it. It was a full three days now, and whenever he closed his eyes, all he could see was Sora falling to the ground, a large bruise on her cheek.

Maybe it's gone by now," Matt thought, and he looked towards his telephone. But he knew he couldn't. He was resigned to it. He had lost his best friend, and his girlfriend, forever. He knew Tai would probably never be his best friend ever again, and he knew he'd never be with Sora again, but at that point in time, the thing he wanted the most was just their friendship.

"I don't deserve it," Matt said to himself, as he stood up, and walked towards his fridge. Opening it, he saw it was empty.

"What's the point," he said, as he sat back down on his couch, and looked out the window. Still raining. It had been raining ever since then. Three solid days of rain. Matt couldn't shake the feeling that nature was mocking how badly he had screwed up.

"It wasn't my fault, though," Matt though to himself. But he knew he wasn't entirely right. He knew that Tai and Sora had been sorry about going behind his back. He knew Tai would have accepted it if Matt had stopped after the first punch or all of the other ones up until he hit Sora. He knew he should have listened to Sora when he came back.

He had trusted someone he barely knew over his friends. He realized what a mistake it was now, and regretted it, but knew he was so furious that he would have believed anyone. So furious, and so hurt.

Matt knew what he had to do. He stood up, and picked up his phone. He entered his brother's phone number. It rang about five times before he heard TK answer.

"TK here, what's up?"

"TK, it's Matt."

"Matt? Dude, why'd you flip out on Tai and Sora so badly? You nearly killed him! And you totally trashed his and Kari's apartment."

"I really don't feel like talking about it right now. I just need to ask you a favor."

"What?"

"Kari's a nice girl, and I trust her, but I also trusted Sora. I need to make sure that the same thing doesn't happen to you."

"Matt, what are you talking about?"

"TK, do this for me. Just make sure she actually loves you, okay?"

"I'm not with…." TK began to say, when he heard the dial tone on the other end.

"Of course she loves me," TK said aloud to himself. "She does love me, right?"

"Of course she does," he thought to himself. "Why else would she…"

TK felt better, and was about to return to the dining room, when a nagging voice at the back of his head reminded him that that isn't always a sign of love.

"No, she's not that kind of girl," TK thought to himself. "Is she?"

By now thoroughly filled with doubts, TK left Kari's bedroom, and walked back out into the dinning room. Tai, Kari, and Tai's mother were seated at the table, with Sora sitting next to Tai. TK sat down at his place next to Kari.

"Sorry about that, Mrs. Kamiya," TK said. "that was…"

TK cut off as he looked across the table at Sora. Her jaw still had a nasty purple bruise on it.

"…Yolei," TK finished. "She's fixing my computer, and needed to know the password."

"Well that's nice of her," Tai's mother said. After she said it, she stood up, and began to clear the table. Once she was in the kitchen, Kari leaned in next to TK.

"That was your brother, wasn't it?" Kari whispered.

Sora and Tai leaned in too.

"No, really, it was Yolei," TK said, trying his best not to look nervous.

"TK, your computer's fine," Tai said.

"How do you know?"

"Because, TK, you brought it with you, remember?"

TK looked around at the other three.

"Shit," TK thought, as he realized he would have to tell them now.

"Yeah, it was Matt," TK said, "but it's no big deal."

"How is he doing?" Sora asked, suprising everyone.

"What, I'm worried about him. I'm still his friend, aren't I?" Sora asked, and as she

Looked at the other three, she realized she should know better.

"Well at least I want to be," she said, as she leaned back in her chair.

Before any of the other's could say anything, Mrs. Kamiya walked back into the room with cookies.

"Tai, can I speak to you for a minute," Mrs. Kamiya said just as she put down the cookies.

"Sure thing mom," Tai said. His mother walked into the kitchen, and Tai stood up, gave Sora quick kiss on the cheek, and walked to the kitchen, as his mom closed the door. Tai remembered the kitchen of the apartment he had lived in when he first found the digital world. It had none of the privacy of a closing door.

"What's up?" Tai asked, just as his mother closed the door.

"Tai, I just realized something, something very important that I should probably be furious at you about."

"What did I do?"

"Tai, when TK slept over this weekend, where did he sleep?" Tai's mother folded her arms, and started tapping her foot.

"Damn," Tai thought, as he quickly tried to think of something.

"He slept on the couch, mom," Tai said.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, really. What's so hard to believe?"

"Then why are all of his stuff in Kari's room?"

"Well we can't leave things out in the living room, can we?"

"Including his clothes?"

"Look mom, I can explain. When we picked up this morning before you got back, we put all of his stuff in Kari's room."

"Tai Kamiya, do I look stupid? I'll remind you I was once a sixteen year old girl myself."

"Then what are you so upset about?" Tai asked.

"Tai, are you seriously asking that?"

"Alright mom, look. I'll admit, they slept in the same bed, and I don't know about you, but I trust both of them not to do anything reckless. They're trustworthy kids. I swear on all my honor, they didn't do anything more than kiss."

"I'll remind you, Taichi, that your honor isn't really worth all that much these days."

"Are you taking Matt's side on this?" Tai asked, incredulously.

"I'm just saying, you've proven too reckless."

"Jeez, Mom! Maybe I'm reckless, but how could I not be objective about this? It's my little sister, do you really think I'd stick my neck out for her?"

"If you insist, Tai. I have dishes I have to do. And if TK's going to spend the night again, I want an alternative to Kari's bed, and preferably her room."

"I'll come up with something," Tai said, as he turned and left the kitchen.

Entering the dinning room, Tai saw that all three were looking at him. Aparently his conversation with his mother had been louder than he had thought.

"What did she say?" TK asked. "We kind of missed the last part."

"Not that we were listening, or anything," Kari added quickly.

Tai sat down, and looked over at TK and Kari, as a smile spread across his face.

"Let's just say the two of you owe me big time," Tai said, as he put an arm around Sora.

"So now Tai, what exactly is your great plan?" Sora asked, leaning against him.

"Well," Tai said, "I think I know where we can find a cot, and we could put that in Kari's room, and TK could…." Tai never got to finish, because at that moment, his mother came out of the kitchen.

"Absolutely not, Tai," she said. "Remember what we agreed on. You and Sora are to at least pretend not to share a bed."

"Okay then," Tai said cheerfully, "if we can't put my cot in Kari's room, I guess TK can just sleep on the half of Kari's bed that she never uses. We can just put a blanket between them, and that way…"

"Fine, you can move the cot into Kari's room," Tai's mother said, as a slight smile spread across his face. Mrs. Kamiya turned to TK and Kari.

"Not that I don't trust both of you, and I happen to think you're an excelent boyfriend to Kari, TK, but…"

"TK's not my boyfriend!" Kari tried to say, but her mother ran over her.

"Nonsense. What do you think saying things like that will make TK think? Everyone except for that Daisuke knows you two are together, and if you keep claiming that then TK will start doubting if you love him or not, and then you'll have to find a not quite as good man."

TK could only remember what Matt had told him. Hearing Kari's mother's perspective on how the two tried to pretend they weren't together wasn't helping either. He had enough doubts as it was, the last thing he needed was encouraging them like that.

"Now where was I?" Mrs. Kamiya said. "Oh, right. TK, I trust you and Kari, but just incase my trust is misplaced, Kari's far too young to be a mother. Okay?"

"Alright," TK said, somewhat vacantly.

"TK, are you alright?" Tai's mother leaned towards him as she asked. "You seem kind of pale."

"No, I'm fine. I just…I didn't sleep that well last night, is all. I had this weird dream."

"Oh, that's too bad," Tai's mother said sympathetically as she turned and walked out of the dinning room again.

"By the way, TK," Tai said once his mother was out of earshot, "She normally goes to sleep at eleven, so anytime after that, feel free to leave the cot if you catch my drift."

"Tai, your mother's right," Sora said, looking at Kari. "Kari's way too young to be a mother. They really shouldn't be, you know…"

"Okay, let's stop talking about this then," TK said somewhat loudly, as he stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kari asked, as TK pushed in his chair.

"Good question," TK said, somewhat mischievously. "Why don't you follow me to your bedroom in about two minutes to find out?"

TK kissed Kari on the cheek, and walked into her bedroom. After about a minute, Kari

followed, and if not for the running dishwasher, Tai's mother would have almost certainly heard the noise of the lock clicking.

Tai stood up, and took Sora's hand.

"And what do you feel like doing, my fair maiden?"

"My fair maiden? Did you actually just say that?"

"Hey, it's proper. Don't look down on me for it."

"Sorry Tai, I didn't realize I was getting involved with a total geek. I better leave."

Tai and Sora both laughed, and Tai lifted Sora up by her hand, and pulled her into a hug.

"Seriously, though," Tai said after about a minute. "What do you want to do?"

"This," Sora said, and she continued to hold onto him.

Tai leaned back slightly, and began to kiss Sora. The two kissed for what may have been an eternity for them. Neither one noticed the kitchen door open, and Tai's mom lean against the door, watching them, with a smile on her face. That is, until, Tai opened his eyes.

"Gah!" Tai yelped out as he jumped backwards a bit. "Mom, don't do that!"

Sora turned around, and upon seeing Tai's mom, her cheeks turned bright red, and she looked at the ground sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Tai," his mother said, "but it's not every day you see your only son growing up."

"Actually, mom, for the past 19 years, with few exceptions, yeah it has," Tai said, still somewhat annoyed.

"I'm sorry," his mother said, as she went back into the kitchen.

Tai took Sora's hand.

"Sorry about that," Tai said.

"Oh, it's fine. My mom probably would have done the same thing."

"Well, if we want privacy, just like Kari's, my bedroom door locks."

Tai led Sora by the hand to his bedroom, and locked the door behind them.

--

Outside, a sixteen-year-old boy stood on the street pacing back and forth. Davis Motomiya had finally gotten up the courage to come to Kari's house and tell her how he felt about her. Of course, he had before, but this time he would make sure he was being taken seriously. It had been years since he had outwardly shown any signs of his crush on Kari, and now he thought he was ready to be taken seriously.

There was a big difference, of course, between getting the courage to go to the building, and getting the courage to go up to her apartment. The second part, he was still working on. But he was about to see something he hadn't been counting on. Just as he was about to go inside, he saw Kari and TK kissing in the window, then the curtains were drawn by TK, and he could see the shadow of what he thought was TK taking off his shirt.

Davis stood in shock. "No way," he thought. "Not Kari. Kissing, maybe. But not…".

Davis just stood there for another few minutes, looking up at the window, which was now empty, incredulously. It was while he was standing there dumbfounded that Ken and Yolei happened to walk down the street, holding hands. They were laughing about something, but stopped when they saw Davis and the look on his face.

"What's up, Davis?" Ken asked, as he and Yolei looked up a the window too.

"Isn't that Kari and Tai's apartment?" Yolei asked.

"I guess," Davis mumbled, and then looked down, and walked away from Ken and Yolei, down the street, with his hands in his pockets.

**End of Chapter 8**

--

And there you have it. I know it's a bit rough, and I hope it doesn't noticeably stand out, but I'm confident I'll get used to writing again as I do it more. Yes, I do plan to write at least one other chapter after this, and probably more, except I'll have to do some major brainstorming. I'm thinking the story will probably shift to Kari and TK and the new digidestineds for a while, but hopefully it will return to Tai and Sora, as that's the one I really care about, I just feel I've written all there is to write in their story. So, I don't know when the next one will be up, but I think the mid April at the latest is a safe bet. But just look at how wrong about this one I was! I really hope it doesn't take that long to write. And now, enough of my ranting.

-Terragon


	3. Chapter 3

I feel really terrible that this took so long to make. I needed ideas, and I now have a few new places I can go with the story. Length wise, I'm sorry it's so short (I think it might be the second shortest chapter) considering how long it's been since I've put one up, but I'd like to state again, the reason this took so long was a combined case of me rushing the additional chapters, and some terrible writers block. The new chapter 8 didn't really have any new developments, and was basically running off of the steam from the rest of the story. I realized while writing this one that I couldn't get two full chapters out of that, so this one would need to introduce some new stuff. But enough of em talking, I'll say more afterwards.

--

**"One Week (author's cut)"**

**Chapter 9: Dangerous questions**

TK was holding Kari. He saw her alarm clock. It was 1:34 in the morning. Even though they had "gone to bed" at around 10:30, they had only been trying to sleep for about an hour. TK was still filled with doubts as to weather or not Matt was right. He didn't think he needed to ask. But he had never imagined Sora would leave Matt. The two had seemed so happy together.

Kari turned to look at him.

"What's wrong, TK?" Kari asked, sleepily, "can't you sleep?"

"No," TK said, sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"It's well…" TK paused. He had to word this right. The last thing he wanted was to upset Kari.

"What?"

TK looked into Kari's eyes. That almost cleared all doubts, but he couldn't be sure. He needed to know.

"Do you love me, Kari?"

Kari was shocked by the question. What kind of girl was TK taking her for?

"What do you mean?" It was all Kari was able to say.

TK stood up, and paced up and down the room. A few times he opened his mouth trrying to speak, but no words came out. After nearly five minutes, he finally spoke.

"Matt called me earlier."

"I already know, you told us at diner," Kari said.

"Well the reason he called is that he had some advice for me."

"What was his advice?" Kari sat up at this, and took TK's hands.

"He said I needed to make sure you loved me."

"Why would he tell you to do that?" Kari already knew the answer, but still needed to ask.

"He said…" TK began, "he said that he had thought Sora loved him. He said he didn't want what happened to him to happen to me and well…I trust you Kari. So if you tell me you love me, then I believe it."

"Why would you think I didn't?" The question was meant honestly.

"I don't know. Maybe paranoia. I think though, I always assumed you were pretending not to date me because you were worried that Tai or your mom wouldn't approve. Or maybe you felt too young. I don't know. But after that phone I call, I couldn't shake that maybe it was because you didn't love me. But if you tell me you do, I believe you. I just need to know. I don't want to get hurt."

Kari sat looking at him for a moment. She realized how it must have seemed to TK.

"No, TK," Kari said, "I love you. I love you more than anything or anyone. I wouldn't have slept with you if I didn't. I'm not that kind of girl."

TK smiled, and climbed back into Kari's bed. He put an arm around her.

"Thank you," TK said, as he closed his eyes to sleep.

"I love you," Kari said, kissing him on the cheek. It hadn't occurred to her before, but she couldn't recall ever saying it before. She had thought he knew.

The two fell asleep, and dreamt for hours. Like most dreams, by morning they remembered none of them. And of course, neither remembered the two visitors they had in the night. The first was at 2. The door opened a crack. A ray of light fell across Kari's face. Mrs. Kamiya entered the room, arms crossed, a furious look on her face.

She couldn't believe it. TK and Tai had lied to her. That didn't bother her all that much. TK was a good kid, and an excelent boyfriend for Kari, and what else could be expected from Tai? But she hadn't though Kari would lie to her. She was furious, until she saw the look on Kari's face, as she cuddled against TK in her sleep. No mother could remain furious seeing their daughter that happy. And so the scowl turned into a small smile, and a tear went down Mrs. Kamiya's cheek. Then more followed. She left before either of them heard her. After all, it's not every day that your daughter grows up.

--

The second was Tai and Sora at around five in the morning. Neither of them knew exactly why they were still awake that late, but neither had anything better to do, and they didn't need to be awake the next morning. Tai had an arm around Sora's shoulder. As the two quietly entered the room, Tai kissed the top of Sora's head.

"Were we ever that young?" Tai could see now what things might have been for for him if he had been with Sora sooner.

"I guess we were. But back then…" Sora cut herself off.

"You were with Matt," Tai finished for her. "Don't hide from your past. Matt was a good friend of ours. We can't pretend he never existed."

"We should talk to him tomorrow." Sora said.

"I agree. We can't loose that friendship. We'd hate ourselves forever if we did."

"Then we should get to sleep, if we're going to talk to Matt tomorrow."

The two walked out of the room at Sora's suggestion.

"What time is it, anyway?" Tai asked, yawning.

"It is…" Sora checked her watch. "OH CRAP! It's already five ten!"

"Then I say your idea of going to sleep is a good one."

And with that, the two walked into Tai's room. Or rather…their room.

--

(Earlier that night)

It was still difficult to wrap his mind around. TK and Kari. Davis had thought, or rather, hoped, that it was just an infatuation between TK and Kari. They must have been keeping it from him so as to not hurt him. They must have thought that would help. Davis stood up, and punches his desk.

"Damnit!"

It hurt that much. He liked TK, he was a nice guy. In fact, ever since returning from the digiworld, he had become good friends with him. And he couldn't believe Kari would...the mere thought made him shudder.

"Davis, you moron, why'd you wait?" He whispered to himself.

"It wouldn't have mattered, Davis," a familiar, and friendly voice said.

"What?" Davis turned to see Ken standing in his doorway. It wasn't that unusual. Davis's mother was in the habit of just letting Ken in.

"With Kari. Not waiting wouldn't have made a difference," Ken said. Davis was shocked that Ken already knew. But they were close friends. In fact, if anyone was closer to Ken than Davis was, it was Yolei.

"How do you know?" Davis asked Ken.

"Well, she's been with TK since we…"

"I meant how did you know that was what I was talking about?" Davis said, cutting Ken off.

"I gave him a hand with it. But seriously, you shouldn't have just been hanging out outside of Tai's house if you were trying to keep it secret."

Yolei entered Davis's room, and walked up next to Ken. She was about to put her arm around his neck, but decided it wasn't the best time.

"I was going to tell her that I…" Davis closed his mouth. He didn't want to say it out loud. He felt that he was about to cry. He turned away from Ken and Yolei. He felt a hand reach out for his shoulder.

"Davis, I'm really sorry," Yolei said, "but there are other girls out there. Kari isn't the last one."

Davis turned around, smiling faintly.

"I guess you're right," he said, as he managed to hold back his tears.

"Do you want to come to the movies with us, Davis?" Ken asked.

"Nah, I don't want to ruin your date."

"Davis," Yolei said, "we're your friends. You don't need to be alone right now."

"You sure?" Davis asked.

"Positive," Ken said.

"Thanks."

It was all Davis could say as the three of them walked out of Davis's room, and walked out of his apartment. They were already on the street when Davis finally realized something. He wasn't alone just because he was single. In fact, he had two excelent friends with him. And with that, a smile spread across Davis's face, and for the first time in quite a while, he felt like he didn't need Kari Kamiya.

--

"No, listen, it's literally never been taken out of the box," Matt said, trying as hard as he could to get the cashier to take back the ring.

"Sir, I'm sorry, but all sales are final," she said, "you should have thought of that before you purchased it."

"Yeah, but….oh, come on! Please? This thing cost a lot, and in case you can't tell, I'm not exactly the richest guy in the world," Matt said. He didn't want to get into the whole story of what had happened to him with some cashier.

"I'm sorry, sir. I want to be able to give you the refund, I honestly do. But that's just not store policy."

"Yeah, fine, whatever," Matt said, as he turned and walked out of the store. The weather was nice in Yokohama. Matt was sort of glad he had the jewelry store to be mad at. He generally didn't like being mad, but it was a good change of pace from the sadness he'd been feeling for a while.

"I guess it's not really her fault," he thought to himself as he walked back to the train station, "she couldn't do anything about it. Store policy, and whatnot. She's probably only making minimum wage, or something. I don't know how jewelry stores work."

The anger drained out of Matt. He'd tried to make it last, but he just wasn't an angry person. And thinking about what had happened the last time he'd gotten angry…

He only wished that the disappearance of his anger would let some emotion other than sadness sink back in. He walked back to the train station, his head down, not really paying any attention to what was going on around him. In fact, it wasn't until someone's hand was on his shoulder that he realized someone was calling his name.

"Matt, why didn't you answer me? I've been calling your name for, like, at least ten minutes."

Great, Matt though. Just another friend I'm going to have to end up disappointed by how I acted. Oh, well, grin and bear it.

"Why didn't you call to let me know you were in town, Mimi?"

--

I still need to map out a good plan, but hopefully Mimi will be able to bring some new stuff to this story. I already have a few ideas. I picked her, because she, Joe, and Cody seem to be the three characters I've barely touched so far, and Joe has been mentioned, and he seemed to be on Sora and Tai's side of the fight. I was originally going to have it be Cody, as he also didn't show up, but Mimi seemed more natural as a character to interact with Matt, as she did know him during the original series, and I always felt like Cody had little to no interaction with the original characters (with the slight exception of that one episode with Joe). I hope to include more of Tai and Sora in later chapters. I feel like they were the main characters up until now, and I don't want to cut them out just as their relationship is starting, but I need new ideas for what to do with them before they can show up again as the main characters. But you're all probably bored of my rambling, so I'll stop now.


End file.
